Piernas
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [Drabble] Como todo nipon, tiene fetiches y Karamatsu no es la excepción... {Hecho por Gotti Calavera}


_Osomatsu-san_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Piernas**_

* * *

Comenzaron de nuevo el retorcido juego, ahora ya no podían dar marcha atrás; eran adultos y sabían las consecuencias que conllevaba.

Para sorpresa de Karamatsu, fue Ichi quien empezó con todo esto. No habían vuelto hablar de eso, y la relación más allá de la fraternal no avanzaba algo que no fueran besos y cariños.

No volvieron a tener esa clase de toqueteo. Negó un poco la cabeza y alejó esos pensamientos lejos de él junto con el sudor; ese día había mucho calor y para su mala suerte sus shorts se encogieron y no podía usarlos.

Era una desgracia para sus fans no lo vieran con su _perfect fashion_ , aunque siendo sinceros, hacia demasiado calor como para volver a salir y lucir sus nuevos shorts sencillos. Lo mejor era quedarse en casa con el aire del ventilador solo para él.

Se cambió y fue a la sala a tener ese privilegio, solo que no espero ver a Ichimatsu desparramado en el suelo con abanico en mano aunque estuviera delante del ventilador. Ninguno dijo alguna palabra cuando se vieron, Karamatsu se acercó y ocupó un lugar cerca del ventilador.

Cerró los ojos un poco al sentir la fría brisa en su rostro, ¡Ah, lo que necesitaba! Se quedó quito sin tener ganas de abrir de nuevo los ojos, solo quería deleitarse con el aire del ventilador; pero algo se interpuso entre él y la gloriosa brisa. Ichimatsu se había recostado en su regazo, Kara le sonrió y esté de igual forma la hizo mientras seguía moviendo el abanico para que ambos pudieran estar a gustos.

Era algo que le gusta, Ichi le decía en silencio que no lo odia; todos esos años pensó que le había hecho algún daño cuando tuvieron esta clase de relación en la época de la secundaria. Los golpes y los insultos, eran como un recordatorio que lo atormentaba cada día, sentía que merecía eso y mucho más por el pecado que cometió.

Pero no era así, solo era Ichimatsu siendo _tsundere_ por tener miedo de expresar sus sentimientos nuevamente, claro que seguían con la farsa por temor de ser descubiertos, aunque las consecuencias pudieran ser grandes en el tema moral y familiar, mientras ambos sintieran lo mismo; todo estaría bien para ellos.

Kara quiso darle unos cuantos mimos, pero se detuvo en seco, no era raro que el mayor lo hubiera visto desnudo innumerables veces por usar los baños públicos, pero eran raras las veces en las que Ichi usaba shorts.

Siempre se le veía con su pans deportivo, sin intenciones de mostrar más piel. En la comodidad del silencio, a excepción del sonido del ventilador; fue la primera vez que Karamatsu veía de forma analítica las piernas de su hermano. Estaban algo rellenitas, blanquitas y… ¿suaves? La verdad no lo sabía, pero se vean apetitosas como para darle una mordida.

Sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora, la tentación de tocarlos se hacía muy grande junto con cierto amigo.

― ¡Ey, Kuso!―la voz de Ichi lo despertó de sus ideas―Estas duro―comentó mirándolo a la cara.

― ¡¿EH!?―exclamó sorprendido, miró para comprobarlo y efectivamente eso sucedía.

Kara se cubrió por instinto y con poses dignas de hacerse llamar _cool_ intento desviar la atención de su problema, pero al final solo pudo suspirar rendido ante la sonrisa socarrona que le dio Ichi.

―Que basura de hermano tengo por excitarse…―Ichi no acabó su burla al sentir el agarre del mayor en sus hombros.

―Ichi…―su voz sonaba más ronca.

No sabe cómo Ichimatsu terminó en suelo; pero no importa, lo besa con hambre, el cuarto no pone resistencia ya que es una nueva sensación y más cuando Kara comienza acariciar sus piernas.

¡Si son suaves! El segundo se muerde el labio por lo bien que es tocarlo de esa forma, se inclina un poco más y comienza a repartir besos desde la pantorrilla hasta los muslos de Ichimatsu, al llegar a ellos comienza dejar marcas.

Ichimatsu se estremece en su lugar al sentir los dientes de Kara en esa carne blanda, se siente tan genial y más cuando alza la mirada para dedicarle un poco más de atención a esa boca.

El calor es más emano en la habitación, los suspiros se esparcen junto con las marcas; Kara ya estaba haciendo fricción entre ambas erecciones, los dos marcaron un ritmo y como la vez anterior, acabaron manchando sus prendas.

 **[…]**

―Ichimachan~ ¿No tienes calor?―pregunto el mayor al ver al menor usando pans.

―No tanto―dijo con indiferencia aunque la verdad si se moría de color con el pans.

Karamatsu lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y se puso rojo por los problemas que le causo a su buraza. Pero no podía olvidar la textura y como el menor rodeo su torso con sus…

Karamatsu tenía un problema con ellas.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
